The Problems That We Face(SYOC)
by BeckayJames
Summary: Queen Eadlyn and King Kile are hosting a Selection for his son, Prince Daniel, much to Queen Eadlyn shagrin. Little to their knowledge, Prince Daniel has been with many other women and can't wait to get his hands on all these ladies. Can one girl tame him and claim his love? Can a broken man find true love? Rated T for possible adult themes and slight language. Template on profile
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Queen Eadlyn and King Kile are hosting a Selection for his son, Prince Daniel, much to Queen Eadlyn shagrin. Little to their knowledge, Prince Daniel has been with many other women and cannot wait to get his hands on all these ladies. Can one girl tame him and claim his love? Can a broken and corrupt man find true love?

Please enter a character! I do not abandon any of my stories! Love you chickadees!

Template:

Full Name:

Nickname (if they have one):

Age:

Birthday:

Caste:

Province:

Occupation:

Appearance (eye, hair, build, height, skin color):

Celebrity Lookalike (For the Tumblr):

Pre-Selection clothes (Please include makeup and hair):

Before/After Makeover (What did they change? And if they did, did they like their change? How did their After looked like? Just basically their experience and feelings on the experience):

Family (age, appearance, job, personality and descriptions of their relationship):

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reason for entering:

Personality:

Prince first impression of your character:

Prince's later perspective on your character:

Thoughts on Prince:

Thoughts on the Prince's one-night stands? (Seriously):

Thoughts on Queen:

Thoughts on King:

Romantic history (past relationships that may have been affected by participation in the Selection):

How they treat the other contestants:

How they treat the maids (I will be assigning and creating maids):

Strategy to win:

Ideal first date:

Anything else:

Please enter a character! I do not abandon any of my stories! Love you chickadees!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please continue to enter! Template here:**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname (if they have one):**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Caste:**

 **Province:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance (eye, hair, build, height, skin color):**

 **Celebrity Lookalike (For the Tumblr):**

 **Pre-Selection clothes (Please include makeup and hair):**

 **Before/After Makeover (What did they change? And if they did, did they like their change? How did their After looked like? Just basically their experience and feelings on the experience):**

 **Family (age, appearance, job, personality and descriptions of their relationship):**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Reason for entering:**

 **Personality:**

 **Prince first impression of your character:**

 **Prince's later perspective on your character:**

 **Thoughts on Prince:**

 **Thoughts on the Prince's one-night stands? (Seriously):**

 **Thoughts on Queen:**

 **Thoughts on King:**

 **Romantic history (past relationships that may have been affected by participation in the Selection):**

 **How they treat the other contestants:**

 **How they treat the maids (I will be assigning and creating maids):**

 **Strategy to win:**

 **Ideal first date:**

 **Anything else:**

 **The Prince**

"My love." A girl ran to me, throwing herself at my feet. I smirk, and then frown.

"You are not my love." I scowl at her and yank my feet away from her. The girl's discomfort was palpable as she groveled at my feet once again.

"Please, let...let me show you how much I love you." The girl pulled herself up, her skirts billowing behind her as she launched herself at me. Her mouth made contact with mine as I grabbed her waist to stop her from crashing into me. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, and letting her tongue in. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and it hit the back of my throat. She backed up until we were against the bedpost. As she threw herself at me, I thought, this is the life.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Rowen Denise Foren, 2, Age: 17**

"Asher, stop." Asher stood over me, his hand poised to strike me.

"You don't tell me what to do. You're worthless." He brought down his hand hard onto my thigh and I whimpered, already knowing it would be the worst night ever.

"You are a girl. And do you know what girls are?" Asher put his face close to mine. I could smell his breath. I could tell that he was intoxicated.

"Girls are useless." A hit. "Stupid." Another. "Weak."

Asher leaned on so our lips were touching when he said this.

"And no one. Will ever. Want you."

"Rowen!" Quinn, my younger brother rushed in.

"What?" I tried to relax myself and look at him in the eyes.

"I know something's wrong, I'm not stupid. You were screaming and yelling." I decide I can't not tell my brother, I can trust him.

"It's Asher. From the beginning I hated him; Asher is arrogant, forceful, and rude. I asked Mom to stop dating him, but Mother forced me to keep dating him. After a month of being forced to date Asher, I found that he was very abusive. He began to hit me and make me do everything he said. He told me if I dared to tell anyone he would hurt my worse and I, being meek, would back down. I took everything that Asher threw my way and I hated being with him. Mother continued to force me to date Asher and was oblivious to all the bruises and scars appearing all over my body. A few months before the Selection was announced Asher raped me. I was scarred for life. I became shaky and nervous around people and only let people I trust touch me. I became so jumpy. I was like a frail little broken butterfly. I lost hope for a better life especially once Mother. started talking about getting I married to him." I took a deep breath and continued.

"That's why I am going to enter the selection. To escape him. You understand, right Quinn?"

"Yes." He breathed."I understand."

 **Thanks so much guys! Here is a list of the Selected so far! 6/35**

 **Drusilla Ann Olson, A 6.**

 **Adelaide Christine Thomas, 5**

 **Wren Catalina Amar, 3**

 **Rowen Denise Foren, 2**

 **Katherine Charlotte Bliss, 4**

 **Victorie Rose Langston, 8**

 **I love you all! Best wishes to all and good luck with your characters!**

 **Please review and enter! I cannot start until all characters are filled out! Please do it!**

 **I did have a baby recently. Her name is Juliet Rose James. Juliet James. :)**

 **-Beckay Elizabeth James**


	3. Chapter 3

**I now have a presentation for y'all! LInk here:** **presentation/d/18uaOi0uMX6KPwzqMU-9c8UaDGHxA82M4KHmBVsU9QZs/edit?usp=sharing**

 **Candiates (21/35)**

 **Drusilla Ann Olson, 6.**

 **Adelaide Christine Thomas, 5**

 **Wren Catalina Amar, 3**

 **Rowen Denise Foren, 2**

 **Katherine Charlotte Bliss, 4**

 **Victorie Rose Langston, 8**

 **Janessa Elaine Kaufman, 7,**

 **Azalea Ember Anderson, 4,**

 **Adelaide Christine Thomas, 5,**

 **Kaylen Rander, 7,**

 **Imogen Emmy Hart, 2,**

 **Genevieve Chloe Durand, 2,**

 **Shana Di Croce, 3,**

 **Cherry Charisse Tipton, 4,**

 **Briar Kestrel Kingston, 3,**

 **Maria Kiara Newell, 2,**

 **Rowina Caetlin Albani, 5,**

 **Emerald Kathlyn Quigg, 4,**

 **Lindsey Millie Ingham, 2,**

 **Opal Christianne Bonham, 3,**

 **Britney Ethelyn Langley, 3,**

 **Please continue to enter! Template here:**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname (if they have one):**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Caste:**

 **Province:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance (eye, hair, build, height, skin color):**

 **Celebrity Lookalike (For the Tumblr):**

 **Pre-Selection clothes (Please include makeup and hair):**

 **Before/After Makeover (What did they change? And if they did, did they like their change? How did their After looked like? Just basically their experience and feelings on the experience):**

 **Family (age, appearance, job, personality and descriptions of their relationship):**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Reason for entering:**

 **Personality:**

 **Prince first impression of your character:**

 **Prince's later perspective on your character:**

 **Thoughts on Prince:**

 **Thoughts on the Prince's one-night stands? (Seriously):**

 **Thoughts on Queen:**

 **Thoughts on King:**

 **Romantic history (past relationships that may have been affected by participation in the Selection):**

 **How they treat the other contestants:**

 **How they treat the maids (I will be assigning and creating maids):**

 **Strategy to win:**

 **Ideal first date:**

 **Anything else:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Please don't hate me.**

 **-dodges tomatoes and clocks-**

 **I'M SORRY!**

 **No update for 2 weeks...I'm a horrible person. But I was on vacation to my summer home in Michigan and I couldn't figure out how to update on my phone. So..here I am, apologizing at y'all because I suck.**

 **I also need a beta for this story. I hate my writing and think is awful, so if you want to be a Beta, please..please..let me know!**

 **Enough of me. Enjoy a chapter.**

The Prince's POV:

"Danny." My younger sister Eve tugged on my coat jacket.

"You want up?" I bent down to be eye level with her. She shook her head.

"Play wit you." She said and poke her chubby little finger into my chest.

"You better watch out...the tickle monsters coming!" Eve squeals as I tickled her.

"No! Danny, stop! D-D-danny!" She laughed and then she squirmed away from me and took off towards the direction of her room. I crawled after her.

"The tickle monster is coming!" She squealed and ran faster. I caught her and swooped her up. She laughed and laughed, and soon her laughs became mine as well. We both ended up on the floor, choking on our own laughter. A flash snapped us out of our giggles.

" **Now, that's one I'll keep forever." The voice behind the camera spoke.**

 **Anyone know who it is?**

 **Anyone?**

 **All right I'll just tell you.**

 **It's….A REBEL!**

 **Just Kidding.**

 **It's Maxon!**

" Grawnda Max!" Eve got up and gave Maxon a big hug around his legs, wrinkling his suit pants.

"Maxon. How have you been? How's America?"

"She's good, feisty as ever." Maxon and I chuckled at that. My grandmother tends to have her own spirit.

"You better get ready for today, son. Today is the day you hear the names of your possible wifes." Maxon winked.

"Speaking of which, I should get going. You know, so I can get ready." Eve starting crying and Maxon picked her up, motioning for me to go."  
"Hey Evie, how about you and me go play something in your room?" I heard as I turned the corner. I smiled.

Eris POV

Today was just another day of documents, thinking, deducing,and teasing my brother. Galaxy is out at some crime scene. It's related to some war, apparently. I popped another spoonful of mint choc-chip ice cream into my mouth and sighed. Chocola meowed from my lap and looked at me disapprovingly.

The little kitten was a gift from God to remind us of our God-blessed heritage,so it was rather smart even for a cat. I once saw her set up a mouse trap to catch her lunch,clever little girl.

"Don't worry, Chocola. I just heard from our old friend Hoffy(Hey!Don't call me that,you-) that I got into the Selection. Finally, someone who might really care for me."

"Meow...?MEOW!"

"Don't fret! Of course I'm taking you! The Prince doesn't sound bad at all. I just need to know how he sees this. And to answer your question,yes, I will keep fit. I always was."

"Meow..."Argh, Chocola is a bit too smart.

"My brother has agreed to this. And he's busy with some kind of war-related crime. The commission will sustain us for a whole year. So for the last time, DON'T WORRY!"

"Mmm...meow?"Oh my GOD. I will end up revealing my whole plan to the little kitty before I even get officially notified.

"No comment. Wait until we see the official announcement."

"Grr...meow. Meow?"Whew. I was scared she wasn't gonna let up.

"I don't know yet. Prince is,after all,one letter from Price. I'll keep an open mind, and you'll help me with his true intentions,okay?"

"MEOW,meow."I laughed at her raised-paw salute.

"Sis? I'm home!"Oh shit.

"Was Chocolate throwing another tantrum?"

"Her name is Chocola."I said while struggling to keep the girl from ravaging Galaxy.

"Whatever. It sounded like a hundred cats were having a meowing contest here."

"Sod off,you galactic prick."Don't worry, I only treat my brother like that. Nobody else gets this treatment from moi.

"OI!"

"Anyway, how did the investigation go? You have that commission?"

"Right there lil' sis. However, it's something to do with that Selection business of yours."

"What about that?"Oh shit. Oh, hole-y shit.

"It seems from rebel movements today that there might be some deeper scheme behind this."

"I'm not giving up. I could do worse than have a chance with the most handsome boy in the kingdom."

Galaxy sighed at my I'll-pout-until-you-give-in face."Fine,but be really careful about everything, little sis."

"Yeah,yeah. Now about that robbery case, do you think.."

 **I am going to start answering reviews.**

 **Idk...maybe not. IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY REVIEWED, I COULD!**

 **And finally...The list of the selected.**

 **Lady Drusilla Ann Olson, 6.**

 **Lady Adelaide Christine Thomas, 5**

 **Lady Wren Catalina Amar, 3**

 **Lady Rowen Denise Foren, 2**

 **Lady Katherine Charlotte Bliss, 4**

 **Lady Victorie Rose Langston, 8**

 **Lady Janessa Elaine Kaufman, 7,**

 **Lady Azalea Ember Anderson, 4,**

 **Lady Kaylen Rander, 7,**

 **Lady Imogen Emmy Hart, 2,**

 **Lady Genevieve Chloe Durand, 2,**

 **Lady Shana Di Croce, 3,**

 **Lady Cherry Charisse Tipton, 4,**

 **Lady Briar Kestrel Kingston, 3,**

 **Lady Maria Kiara Newell, 2,**

 **Lady Rowina Caetlin Albani, 5,**

 **Lady Emerald Kathlyn Quigg, 4,**

 **Lady Lindsey Millie Ingham, 2,**

 **Lady Opal Christianne Bonham, 3,**

 **Lady Britney Ethelyn Langley, 3,**

 **Lady Celia Aria Kehlata, 3,**

 **Lady Eris von Justice, 2,**

 **Lady Cassandra Leigh Clearview, 2,**

 **Lady Adelaide Amaranta Bell, 6,**

 **Lady Genevieve Chloe Durand, 2,**

 **Lady Luna Pandora Frost, 5,**

 **Lady Kelsey Marie Stevens , 2,**

 **Lady Edyn Galvan, 4,**

 **Lady Alexandria Elizabeth Duvall, 2,**

 **Now mind you, these are the main characters. I did not include the first elimination.**

 **A sneak peek at next chapter.**

" **And now, the moment you all have waited for, the Selected!"**

 **Prince POV**

 **I think I'm going to puke.**

" **Lady Drusilla Ann Olson, 6."**

" **Lady Adelaide Christine Thomas, 5."**

" **Lady Wren Catalina Amar, 3."**

" **Lady Rowen Denise Foren, 2."**

" **Lady Katherine Charlotte Bliss, 4."**

" **Lady Victorie Rose Langston, 8."**

 **Lady Drusilla Ann Olson, 6.**

" **Oh."**

 **Lady Adelaide Christine Thomas, 5**

" **My."**

 **Lady Wren Catalina Amar, 3**

" **God."**


End file.
